Stuart Bloom/Gallery
Scav5.jpg|The many faces of Stuart. Kevin Sussman 2.jpg|Penny admires her portrait. Top10.jpg|Penny on her date with Stuart. Top11.jpg|The geeky debate puts Penny asleep. Raid14.jpg|Raj and Stuart about to launch their date sites. Raid8.jpg|Raj taking Stuart's dating site picture. Raid7.jpg|Makeup before the photo. NP13.jpg|Stuart sees a mark. NP9.jpg|Stuart trapping Sheldon into an expensive collectible figure purchase. SML2.jpg|Christmas party 2013. IWL7.png|Stuart dreaming of himself as Penny's suave boyfriend. OR4.jpg|Bernadette buying a comic book from Stuart. Occup5.png|Stuart finds Captain Sweatpants at his rival's comic book store. TLA-19.jpg|Superpowers? Really? Occup8.png|Bernadette working on Stuart. Obs7.png|Stuart 20 years in the future. FI47.png|Stuart likes taking care of Howard's mother. FI30.png|Stuart cleaning up after the fire. FI29.png|The comic book store after the fire. A31.jpg|Stuart invading Amy's alternate reality story. A20.jpg|At the comic book store. Snap10.png|Stuart and the moment he had with Debbie Wolowitz that was precious. Prom3.jpg|On the phone with Howard. Prom5.png|Stuart and Jeanie at the Prom. Val9.jpg|Planning the singles only Valentine's Day party. Candycoating.jpg|Comic book tournament with Wil Wheaton. Can3.jpg|He tasks me. (Wil Wheaton) Eq39.png|Jeanie and Stuart's prom picture. Eq38.png|Jeanie and Stuart's prom picture. Eq25.png|Jeanie and Stuart's prom picture. Eq12.png|Going to the prom party. Eq11.png|Stuart and his date, Howard's Cousin Jeanie. Eq6.png|Howard attacking Stuart. Rip2.jpg|Stuart in his re-opened comic book store. Den12.png|Stuart in his re-opened comic book store. Tums25.png|SO how did your paper go? Tums24.png|Too much food. Tums21.png|Too much food. TTD-2.jpg|Does Stuart know the girl's address? TTD-15.jpg|Not that I drove her away. TTD-21.jpg|Do you have her address? Tums19.png|Too much food. Tums17.png|The living room looks beautiful by candle light. Tums7.png|The electricity went out. S89.jpg|Trying to evict Stuart. Moth4.png|It's a hard-knock life for us... Pants6.png|Bernadette finds Stuart scratching his assets. Pants5.png|Stuart without his pants. Pants60.png|The guys working on the kitchen. Pants45.png|Stuart after he put pants on. Pants43.png|The guys acting like a bunch of teenagers. Pants79.png|Howard stuck to the kitchen floor. Pants73.png|Bernadette does do a lot of work around here. Pants64.png|OOPS!! Pants60.png|The guys cleaning up the kitchen on Bernadette's suggestion. TO19.png|Gotta get home to Bernadette's meatloaf. To88.png|Trying to talk to Stuart about leaving. TO82.png|Happy Birthday to you..... TO81.png|Stuart happy after his birthday party. To87.png|It's my father probably calling to wish me a Happy Birthday. TO61.png|Stuart replaced some of their groceries. To96.png|I got Howard's favorite fruit. TO94.png|So what's up guys? MM6.jpg|Stuart hitting on Amy who just broke up with Sheldon. MM5.jpg|Watching the Lenny wedding. MM2.jpg|Sheldon wants an answer from Amy now. KL6.png|Watching the wedding online. Po25.png|Sheldon peaking in the window. Po24.png|I remember my last breakup. Po21.png|Howard getting the television set up to watch the L&P wedding. Wd43.png|At least you got picked. Wd37.png|I'll take you home. Wd24.png|The Wolowitzes helping Amy with her breakup. Wd21.png|Something wrong like you're doing right now? Wd20.png|Exactly. Wd1.png|Watching Penny and Leonard's wedding online. Past8.png|Do you guys know any musicians? Past7.png|My favorite kind of music is free. App15.png|Getting ready to leave, but not move out. Pim9.jpg|The girls are helping him bring in more female customers. Pim4.jpg|The girls are helping him bring in more female customers. Fenc8.png|Stuart. Fenc53.png|Women come in. Don't be afraid. Fenc46.png|Tired help. Fenc44.png|Women come in. Don't be afraid. Fenc43.png|Poor Stuart. Fenc40.png|Now I understand the rabbit story. Fenc39.png|Yes, I will go out with you. HE7.jpg|Howard finding Amy the next love of her life. HE4.jpg|Little info on Amy's potential beau. HE2.jpg|Amy texting back a guy she's met. HS40.png|Checking out the local dating pool for Amy. HS35.png|No more Indian guys. HS33.png|Looking for a date for Amy. HS32.png|Downloading his dating app for Amy. HS4.png|Bottoms up! HS46.png|Stuart's dating profile. Bet34.png|Wil enters the comic book store. Bet33.png|Wil would you like to go see Star Wars with us? Bet32.png|I'm going to the mall to walk. Iss25.png|Moving out and saying thanks to Bernadette. Iss15.png|Talking to a naked couple. Iss60.png|I miss this. Iss44.png|Staring at Howard and Bernadette as they sleep. teo8.jpeg|Sheldon apologizing to Stuart. Bu55 (2).png|Sheldon apologizing to Stuart. Bu47 (1).png|I told you this was a mistake. Bu37 (2).png|The bus leaving them. Bu33 (1).png|Oh, they're talking about me. I'm the pain-in-the-ass. 213.jpg|Studio photo- Stuart tries. 207.jpg|Studio photo- Adam West for some reason. 206.jpg|Studio photo- Happy Birthday, Sheldon. 203.jpg|Studio photo- Adam West is something of a diva. BA23.png|More work. Less pity party. BA21.png|Keep working. BA20.png|Sometimes I done feel like part of the group. TMM-3.jpg|Stuart should tell angry Bernadette. TMM-4.jpg|Does Bernie know? BA12.png|Do you have Adam wet's contact info? BA52.png|Amy's gift was the day Sheldon was born. BA103.png|Singing Happy Birthday. BA79.png|Let Stuart say something. gt33.png|This is not a dress up party? gt35.png|Was this ever a dress party? gt36.png|This is where you come if you're mad at Howard? gt37.png|Can I take your cloak? gt38.png|Two women, huh? gt39.png|Closest I ever came was dating one woman. gt45.png|The other group. gt53.png|Hospital waiting room. gt56.png|Why are you dressed like that? gt63.png|Yea..well... gt64.png|The cloak gets caught in the bike chain. LS17.jpg|Stuart was paid to apologize to Amy. LS14.jpg|Bernadette slams the door in Stuart's face for Amy. LS9.jpg|Stuart was paid to yell at Sheldon by Amy. fl16.png|Stuart hears that people can be paid for personal services. fl19.png|Sheldon paid me to take you shopping. fl20.png|I just work here. fl25.png|Stuart paid to yell at Sheldon. fl29.png|Paid apology at the door. fl31.png|Amy paid Bernadette to slam the door. fl32.png|The apology didn't go over. fl42.png|Holding a place for Sheldon. fl43.png|Stuart paid to insult Raj. Redo47.png|The wedding venue. Redo48.png|Stuart - fence between combatants. Redo50.png|Amy starts to play. Redo63.png|Beverly: Sigh. Redo65.png|Poor Stuart. Redo77.png|But something wonderful did come out of our relationship: that young man right there. The big bang theory s10 premiere 1.jpg|Photo with the married couple. tub6.png|At the comic book store. tub7.png|Stuart. tub26.png|Stuart trespassing in their hot tub. tub29.png|Stuart gasping coming up for air. tub32.png|What are you doing here? tub38.png|To Howard and Bernadette. tub48.png|Enjoying the tub. tub49.png|Hot tub jet warming Stuart's special place. tub50.png|Throwing out the trespassers. 10.06 thefetalck-25.jpg|Stuart brought flowers. 10.06 thefetalck-27.jpg|Stuart hates being left out. 10.06 thefetalck-4.jpg|To Stuart. 10.06 thefetalck-5.jpg|A toast to their friend Stuart. 10.06 thefetalck-6.jpg|Two drunk friends. 10.06 thefetalck-7.jpg|Praising each other. 10.06 thefetalck-8.jpg|Amy having to clean up. K25.png|Stuart is a lab rat. K18.png|I'm always the last you think about. K15.png|A toast to Stuart. K14.png|A valuable member of our social group. K12.png|I propose a toast. K6.png|Mutual admiration. K1.png|Toast. K2.png|Amy putting things away. K3.png|You are so great! HW12.jpg|I'm the guy that helps them. HW17.jpg|Stuart presenting his job coupons. Hw20.jpg|Deciding which mobile for the baby swing. HW21.jpg|Arguing over helping out. HW22.jpg|What's the plan? HW23.jpg|Let's get moving. HW30.jpg|I'm the guy that helps them. HW34.jpg|Raj was going to assemble the crib. CL12.png|Stuart is homeless. CL13.png|I'll go change the smoke detector batteries. CL22.png|Dinner. CL46.png|Zebra mobile. CL63.png|Arguing about helping. LR-19.jpg|Taking Mama Bernadette out. 10.21 TSA-13.jpg|Stuart making dinner. LR-20.jpg|That bra ain't beige under there. 11.01 TPP-2.jpg|Happy that she's pregnant and he can stay. LR-21.jpg|Taking care of Halley's business. LR-31.jpg|The baby sitters. finale12.png|Stuart is willing to ask Ramona out. 10.17 CC-1.jpg|Figuring out how to attend Comic Con. 10.21 TSA-15.jpg|Halley's going off to day care! LR-32.jpg|The baby sitters. 10.17 CC-8.jpg|Raj selling some collectibles. Flash29A.png|Stuart finds the Batman drive - 2013 10.21 TSA-10.jpg|Stuart making dinner. LR-33.jpg|The baby sitters. TCE-13.jpg|Howard visiting with Stuart. 10.18 EHI-13.jpg|Scaring Howard and Bernie. 10.18 EHI-14.jpg|Stuart to the rescue! TCR-6.jpg|Why don't you two grow up? 10.18 EHI-15.jpg|Go sleep on the couch. LR-34.jpg|The baby sitters. Eros8.png|Howard hanging with Stuart. 11.03 TRI-13.jpg|Surprise! 11.03 TRI-14.jpg|Nice to meet you. TCR-11.jpg|You're invited too. I live there. TGM-11.jpg|Stuart figures Raj's relationship will crash. TBE-17.jpg|I remember too! Flash4A.png|Stuart-2010. TBE-18.jpg|Sheldon does remember. CL67.png|Go team baby! CT10.JPG|Looking for Halley! CT6.jpg|We're having a baby. bn2.png|Stuart on the way to the hospital. bn16.png|I'm the father. bn17.png|Twelve minutes. bn40.png|I just want to record it for her. bn76.png|Heading back to the hospital. bn77.png|Bad nighttime vision. bn86.png|Sorry, I thought these were room ice chips. bn89.png|The guys waiting for the birth of their baby. bn92.png|Raj and Stuart waiting. bn95.png|Stuart is happy since he in the hospital and not a patient. bn102.png|Stuart and Amy returning. bn104.png|You have a dog. bn105.png|I got extra M&M's. bn107.png|The baby is here. bn111.png|I can't wait for her to meet her aunts and uncles... bn113.png|I have a dog and a goddaughter. bn117.png|looking in the nursery. bn120.png|That one. Hol20.jpg|I got the baby to stop crying. Hol7.jpg|Halley and her entourage arrive. Hol8.jpg|Wolowitzes and company. Hol9.jpg|Doubtfire and Poppins. Hol14.jpg|Leonard, Penny and Stuart. Hol20.jpg|Stuart's voice puts people to sleep. Hll29.png|Poppins and Doubtfire. Hll50.png|Ending Hofstadter story. Hll57.png|Visited my grandmother. Hll60.png|They were just kidding. LR-19.jpg LR-19.jpg|Taking Mama Bernadette out. 10.21 TSA-13.jpg|Stuart making dinner. LR-20.jpg|That bra ain't beige under there. 11.01 TPP-2.jpg|Happy that she's pregnant and he can stay. LR-21.jpg|Taking care of Halley's business. LR-31.jpg|The baby sitters. finale12.png|Stuart is willing to ask Ramona out. 10.17 CC-1.jpg|Figuring out how to attend Comic Con. 10.21 TSA-15.jpg|Halley's going off to day care! LR-32.jpg|The baby sitters. 10.17 CC-8.jpg|Raj selling some collectibles. 10.21 TSA-12.jpg|Halley's going off to day care! Flash29A.png|Stuart finds the Batman drive - 2013 10.21 TSA-10.jpg|Stuart making dinner. LR-33.jpg|The baby sitters. TCE-13.jpg|Howard visiting with Stuart. 10.18 EHI-13.jpg|Scaring Howard and Bernie. 10.18 EHI-14.jpg|Stuart to the rescue! TCR-6.jpg|Why don't you two grow up? 10.18 EHI-15.jpg|Go sleep on the couch. LR-34.jpg|The baby sitters. Eros8.png|Howard hanging with Stuart. 11.03 TRI-13.jpg|Surprise! 11.03 TRI-14.jpg|Nice to meet you. TCR-11.jpg|You're invited too. I live there. TGM-11.jpg|Stuart figures Raj's relationship will crash. TBE-17.jpg|I remember too! Flash4A.png|Stuart-2010. TBE-18.jpg|Sheldon does remember. TCP-1.jpg|Listening to Stuart getting good reviews for the comic book store. Crp5.png|Neil Gaiman just tweeted about Stuart's store. Crp11.png|Stuart is racking up tweeter followers. Crp18.png|Complaining to Stuart about all the extra people. Crp28.png|A cash register line at the comic book store. Who knew? Tel2.jpg|You sell stuff to anyone? Tel9.jpg|Stuart can stay for dinner. Tel13.jpg|Listening to Stuart's tweets. TCP-1.jpg|Listening to Stuart getting good reviews for the comic book store. Crp5.png|Neil Gaiman just tweeted about Stuart's store. Crp11.png|Stuart is racking up tweeter followers. Crp18.png|Complaining to Stuart about all the extra people. Crp28.png|A cash register line at the comic book store. Who knew? Tel2.jpg|You sell stuff to anyone? Tel9.jpg|Stuart can stay for dinner. Tel13.jpg|Listening to Stuart's tweets. TCP-1.jpg|Listening to Stuart getting good reviews for the comic book store. Crp5.png|Neil Gaiman just tweeted about Stuart's store. Crp11.png|Stuart is racking up tweeter followers. Crp18.png|Complaining to Stuart about all the extra people. Crp28.png|A cash register line at the comic book store. Who knew? Tel2.jpg|You sell stuff to anyone? Tel9.jpg|Stuart can stay for dinner. Tel13.jpg|Listening to Stuart's tweets. TBTA-12.jpg|I don't think of you as a woman. TBTA-34.jpg|Stuart and Denise. aws59.png|I don't think of you as a woman. aws60.png|Oh perfect. I don't think of you as a man. aws61.png|I appreciate that Stuart. aws62.png|Luke Skywalker is going to be at the wedding. aws63.png|You need to buy me a dress. aws64.png|I need a dress. aws70.png|Wedding venue. aws72.png|Mark Hamill walks in. aws96.png|Raj has a question. aws102.png|Raj's question. aws105.png|Luke was on the Wookie home planet on the Holiday Special. aws106.png|Wow, that was impressive. aws110.png|Stuart knows. aws111.png|You are so hot. aws113.png|Denise thinks that Stuart is hot. aws133.png|Here we go. aws154.png|Whose been answering the questions? aws200.png|Penny and Leonard watching the Coopers. aws202.png|Penny and Leonard following down the aisle. II24.png|Geologist and Mary Poppins. II24A.png|That's Hally's costume. II28.png|Bert's stepping in time. CV16.png|Checking the old candy expiration dates. CV16.png|Checking the old candy expiration dates. TWGW-3.jpg|Denise and Stuart flirting. TPC-4.jpg|Stuart and Denise. PC76.png|We went to a comedy club. PC77.png|Stuart's word - coconuts. Pc78.png|Do you want to see my room? TWGW-3.jpg|Denise and Stuart flirting. TPC-4.jpg|Stuart and Denise. PC76.png|We went to a comedy club. PC77.png|Stuart's word - coconuts. Pc78.png|Do you want to see my room? Scat10.jpg|Stuart at the comic book store. Scat11.jpg|Denise asks Stuart to move in. Scat14.jpg|Hanging out with her boyfriend. PBAll.png|The gang getting ready for paintball. SB11.jpg|Hanging out with her boyfriend. SB12.jpg|I dumped you for that one. SB13.jpg|Hanging out not working. SB16.jpg|Leonard and Penny at the comic book store. SB18.jpg|My roommate is moving out. SB19.jpg|Stuart nervous about moving in. SB20.jpg|So how about moving in with me? SB21.jpg|Flight or flight. SB25.jpg|Discussing Stuart and Denise's relationship. SB26.jpg|She said it was fine. SB39.jpg|The gang gathers for paintball. SB44.jpg|Pick me. Pick Me. SB51.jpg|Stuart sneaking around. SB61.jpg|Stuart massacred by Denise. SB72.jpg|We'll give you a ride. SB76.jpg|Many many paintball bruises. SB78.jpg|Stuart gives her a house key. SB79.jpg|Makeup kiss. Met5.jpg|Don't you learn anything from reading comic books? Met11.jpg|Raj thinks that Stuart is being a bit crazy. md17.jpg|Leonard sneezes on the Batman comics. md18.jpg|You just bought a whole row of Batman comics. md20.jpg|Stuart shocked at them cutting open a meteorite. md21.jpg|Didn't you learn anything from reading all these comics? md22.jpg|Space pods! md82.jpg|No one has been in for hours. md83.jpg|Weird. md84.jpg|No one is on the street. md85.jpg|Did the meteorite unleash a space plague? md86.jpg|I play the clarinet. Ten years! md87.jpg|We have to rebuild civilization. md88.jpg|Repopulate the earth? I'm okay with that. md89.jpg|We're closed. D&DStars.jpg|Cast photo. TDDV-13.jpg|Where were you? TDDV-14.jpg|I don't know. Jt40.jpg|Waiting for Stuart. Jt43.jpg|I was at the CVS. Jt44.jpg|I can't tell you. Jt45.jpg|I don't know. Jt47.jpg|I don't want to play anymore. Too much pressure. Jt48.jpg|I've said too much. Jt49.jpg|Good bye. Jt50.jpg|I can't take the pressure. Jt140.jpg|Group photo session. CV41.jpg|Howard enters the comic book store. CV42.jpg|Howard shocks Stuart as where the kids are. TMC-8.jpg| TMC-9.jpg| TMC-10.jpg| TMC-7.jpg|So she’s coming over again? TMC-8.jpg|Howard, would you like to come to movie night? TMC-9.jpg|Denise has to get to art class. matcon60.jpg|Class fruit or naked dudes? matcon61.jpg|Good-bye kiss. matcon62.jpg|Howard, would you like to come to movie night? matcon63.jpg|Do I need to see Paddington 1? matcon64.jpg|May I join you? matcon65.jpg|Didn't see you there. matcon68.jpg|Creeped out by roommate. matcon70.jpg|It's stiff. matcon74.jpg|You're stuck with Mitch. matcon75.jpg|I want to move in with you more than the Thing wants to clobber. matcon76.jpg|More than Hulk wants to smash. matcon77.jpg|Kiss after deciding to move in together. matcon78.jpg|I was scared to move in, but that was a mistake. matcon79.jpg|So would you be willing to find another place? matcon81.jpg|We haven't really said that yet. matcon82.jpg|Yeah, I do (love her). matcon83.jpg|I love you. matcon84.jpg|I love you, too. Category:Pictures Category:Cast Category:Trivial Category:Stuart Category:The Big Bang Theory Category:Photo Gallery